


SIX OR LESS

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE, M/M, tw tags are in necessary chapter rather than here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: A self indulgent writing project made to write (exactly) six hundred words, and if not, six hundred or less, of many people's favorite plot themes! These can be anything from enemies to lovers, fake relationship, or purely just fluff, as they are chosen by being picked out of a special bear jar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Entire thread of this journey!](https://twitter.com/287aus/status/1174647478408269832)

The purpose of this project is for my entertainment and to allow myself to write as little as possible. Many of my published works, and WIPs are over 20k and vary from that to 50k. It would be wonderful for me to practice -- or simply enjoy -- getting to the point. These are tiny one shots that have to be 590-600 words, as that is my challenge for myself. They are chosen from a little bear cup and cap (its a garbage can with bear ears) I have where I will pick one paper out and write it for the day! Find the thread with more explanation in the notes link!

This will be the official table of contents, so you won't have to scramble from page to page wondering what seems interesting to read! Visit the short short by clicking the_ chapter index_, or click on the_ link_ in the notes to access the twitter version!

* * *

SIX OR LESS...

1\. Single Bed | Sehun/Jongin: A strange mishap occurs after after Sehun is disturbed from his sleep. 


	2. Single Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange mishap occurs after Sehun is disturbed from his sleep.

Sehun feels the warmth against his face exchange with the coolness of the hotel’s air conditioner. His nose scrunches in discontent and he tries to raise the blanket over his head again until he realizes that there’s a brightness casting over his eyelids. He’s certain he placed his backpack down onto the desk and turned off the lights before he plopped into bed in his sweaty dance clothes. There is also a faint sound of dripping water and deep breathing that doesn’t belong to him. 

In his sleepy state, he’s still aware of his surroundings, yet a part of him tells him he’s just tired and imagining things. He decides to take a wink as he curls into his blankets. His eyes land on a person with a perplexed expression hovering over him.

“What the fuck!” Sehun shouts and quickly sits up in place, causing the stranger to flinch. “Who are you?!”

Sehun reaches for the alarm clock on the nightstand, pulling it until it unplugs from the socket and raises it to the stranger’s direction.

“I don’t know who you are, either! This is my hotel room!” He says.

“You’re lying and I’m not afraid to chuck this at you!” Sehun threatens “You pervert! Watching me sleep with—with just a towel on. You’re sick!”

“Look,” The stranger takes a few steps back and raises his hands in surrender, “I just got out of the shower and saw an unfamiliar backpack and then I pull the covers and see you sleeping in my bed.”

“This is my hotel room,” Sehun pouts.

“Yeah? It’s mine, too.”

Sehun doesn’t doubt that he’s telling the truth, otherwise how did he get in? Sehun managed to enter the room and so did… this stranger.

“Okay, okay. Maybe they made a mistake. But I am not leaving because I’m already comfortable.”

“Fine! But one of us is out of here tomorrow because I’m here for two nights.”

Sehun gasps, “No! Definitely not. I was here first. You get a new room. I’m here for three days as well.

“Whatever. Fine. Go to sleep. But my body is so sore, so don’t expect me to sleep on the ground.”

“What?” Sehun furrows his eyebrows. “Yeah well  _ fine _ , just don’t hog the blankets."

What is he even saying? Oh right, he’s just exhausted.

Sehun adjusts his pillows and plops his cheek against it. From here he sees the stranger benign down to retrieve his pajamas. Sehun tries not to focus on the curve of his ass beneath the towel, but suddenly it drops. And Sehun flutters his eyes shut to stop looking. 

A few seconds later, Sehun heard the sound of the lamp clicking off and the bed dips besides him. He pulls the blankets tightly, so that the stranger has less because it’s his bed anyways.

“My name is Jongin, by the way,” he says. When Sehun doesn’t reply after a beat or two, he continues, “Well, goodnight.”

Sehun thinks he feels  _ Jongin _ getting closer and closer as the night goes on because his body keeps on getting warmer. There’s a breath fanning against the back of his neck and a gentle arm around his waist. 

It’s just a for night — maybe two. He’ll cave into sharing a single bed because Sehun faintly remembers a cute smile and how polite he was.

When he wakes up, the bed is empty and there’s no luggage that was there the night before. But there’s a note that replaces the spot of the alarm clock.

_ I couldn’t get a hotel room. Meet me at the complimentary breakfast service? :) _

  
  



End file.
